The Last Day of School
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: The last day of school and the first time everything seemed to make sense. R&R! Rated M for a reason people, don't say I didn't warn you
1. Tiffany

Alright, I do not own any of the characters with the exception of Tiffany McNair. Her Alter Ego If-Any is also mine but she's pulling one of those Hannah Montana lives, so I got that idea from there so she's not entirely mine…right? Whatever. This Chapter is done by Tiffany's POV (IT'S IN _**BOLD**_) and the next chapter in done in Cedric's (AGAIN THE {POV IS DONE IN BOLD) Things that are also different is that people, place, things, emotions, are all done it Tiffany's in this chapter and the next is in Cedrics.

The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Tiffany were making their way to meet their guest, with Mr. Weasley as the leader.

Tiffany walked with Ron and Harry, Ginny with Hermione, and Fred with George. They all talked amongst themselves. Though Tiffany was with Harry and Ron, she couldn't help but to get lost in her own thoughts. She had so much on her mind. She would be going to the Quiddatch World Cup but not to enjoy it with her friends. No, she would be performing tonight before the match began. See, Tiffany wasn't like your everyday 14 year old girl. She was a rock star, a very popular one at that, and because of that she was informed that she would be singing for the opening.

It's not like she was nervous or anything, she was thrilled to be singing but there was a part of her that wished she could just enjoy being a teen for once with the others.

As they continued to walk, her attention was caught by Mr. Weasley's booming voice as he called out to someone. She looked up to see that someone about Mr. Weasley's age was several feet away, standing by a tree.

_**Great this guy could hang out with his friends like a normal person but she couldn't?**_

"Everybody, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine; Amos Diggory.

_**Diggory? Why that does was name so familiar?**_

But then it was like her thought was answered and the boy she met on the last day of school jumped from the tree Amos was standing beside. He landed on two feet facing Mr. Weasley.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric. Am I right?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, sir" Cedric stuck out a hand and shook Mr. Weasley's.

_**God, his voice was so sexy. Was he staring at me?**_

The others began to pass him, paying him no mind. Well, Ginny and Hermione were to shy to say anything as he was the kind of guy most girls just drooled over thinking that they could never have a chance with such a hot guy. Fred and George exchanged nods and kept on their way. They were friends and all but they would catch up with him sooner of later. Tiffany went ahead of Ron and Harry,

_**Damn, take a picture, it'll last longer.**_

_**Hah!**_

_**Alright suit yourself, it's not like I really mind anyway.**_

See, what set Tiffany apart from the other girls is that she didn't care what impression she made on boys, she knew that they'd like her no matter what. She was "hot" according to all the goys she had ever met so her confidence was pretty high on her looks.

There was still that thing that every girl had in common; it's what was on the inside she wasn't so confident about. Letting in someone, into her heart, or into her life, was out of the question. She didn't want them to think she was crazy. The littlest things set a boy off and she didn't know what that was. She wasn't going to jump into water that could end up being freezing cold.

Usually she wouldn't look back at guys or give the slightest hint that she was into them, mainly because she knew what every single last one of them had on their minds. And Tiffany McNair doesn't play that game.

But with Cedric Diggory, something was different about him. Maybe it was because they connected so well in one day, with one conversation, with one look, with one laugh. To her she felt like she could do whatever and feel comfortable with it. Then their was the fact that he was crazy hot and the thought of him made her crazy. Not that she would tell him any of this, because he'd probably take it the wrong way somehow…

Nonetheless, she gave him what seemed to be the right look, because he smiled and his eyes lit up like there were stars in it.

Tiffany couldn't help but go red as she walked on and what most would seem as arbitrary, Cedric was behind her and he spoke with a causal tone.

"Hey, Tiffany right?" He asked.

Tiffany, again, was forced to smile almost going even redder. She would have to learn how to control that so she wouldn't let on to fast. She gave a nod as she looked up at him.

_**Tall, dark, and…handsome? No, sexy. Yeah, that's the word. Tall, dark, and down right sexy.**_

"I was wondering when I'd see you again" She spoke, trying to sound just as causal but with a little seduction in her voice. Don't worry she wasn't being serious just messing with him and it works with the guys every time.

"Really?" His voice raised with curiosity, as did his eyebrows and what she thought was to be hope in his eyes.

"…No" Tiffany laughed. His facial expression slightly fell. Tiffany couldn't help but giggle. "I'm kidding" she added before she sounded like a total bitch. She hit him playfully in the chest, quickly taken notice to his hard body.

_**I may not be able to see through that shirt but it's chiseled, and just to my liking. I just know it.**_

To her relief, it sounded like he didn't take it to heart and gave a small chuckle.

"I mean, the way we left things…"

_**The way we left things? What was he talking about…?**_

"…I just thought I wouldn't get the chance to-"He laughed to himself his cheeks taking on a pink which she assumed was blushing. "Uh, forget it. I'm just-"

"Chance to what?" Tiffany repeated not wanting to her any excuse for why he was not continuing what he was going to say. She wanted to hear his words, no matter what he was going to say next.

Cedric gave her a look of astonishment.

As if she wasn't going to ask him to finish what he was about to say. Tiffany kept a serious look on her face telling him that she wasn't going to let it go.

Cedric gave a profound sigh. "I just really liked-talking to you"

Tiffany smiled. "See that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She nudged him with her shoulder gently against his. He smiled, to her, seemed like he was trying to force from spreading to far across his face.

Tiffany bit her lip and took on looking forward.

_**Why's he so shy to smile, it's so...perfect. **_

_**How could one guy look so perfect? **_

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Well, I really liked talking to you too. It was a relief actually,"

"Yeah? How so?" he asked.

Tiffany looked up at him; a bit taken he would ask.

"I never really open up to people like I did with you that day, it felt good that I could and get some things off my chest, I just really appreciated you listening to me, that's all."

"Glad I could help," he said. His voice sounded a bit smug and she could only smile before she could muster up something to say in back.

"Don't let it go to your head though, Romeo,"

_**Romeo? What the hell? Did I just actually say that?**_

Cedric laughed. "I won't, Juliet,"

Tiffany couldn't help but laugh.

_**Nice way to not make me feel like a total idiot.**_

Before either one could get another word out, Mr. Weasley's voice intervened to Tiffany's dismay.

"The Port Key's just up the Hill!" He yelled.

Silence was all that remained before them. For Tiffany, it felt like the realization that there were others around them hit her upside the head hard. She concluded the same thing had happened to Cedric.

_**Now, for some reason, it's awkward…thanks a lot Mr. Weasley.**_

Soon they all surrounded the port key. Tiffany and Cedric knelt beside one another.

"Brace yourself" Cedric said.

Tiffany furrowed her eye brows.

_**For what?**_

Tiffany heard Mr. Weasley yell for Harry to grab on and soon they were pulled into what seemed like a spiraling downfall into nothing.

Wind crashed into her face, and whipped around her body,

"Let go!"

_**Mr. Weasley said what? Let go? This man was out his mind right. Hang on... "Brace yourself" **_

She looked at Cedric who nodded agreeing with Mr. Weasley.

Tiffany gulped and looked back to Mr. Weasley, and with another thought she let go.

She screamed with the life of her and she fell, feeling like she was going to fall forever.

Then..,

"Umph!" her voice emitted with the impact of the ground.

_**Son of a bitch. That hurt like hell.**_

The others soon began to drop out the sky like rain drops; enduring the pain she had encountered roughly seconds before them. She pushed herself up to sit up and pressed a hand to the back, feeling the pain she sustained from the fall.

**It was no big deal but honestly, was this all necessary? Couldn't they have evaded this all by finding another way to travel to the World Cup?**

Then, there in the sky, Mr. Weasley, Amos and Cedric were coming down, but not in the manner that the others had. They "walked down" each wearing a self-prided smile.

_**Are you friggen kidding me?**_

Tiffany got to her feet, wiping the dirt of her faded blue jeans.

_**Did they actually think this was funny?**_

When she looked up after cleaning what she could off her pants, Cedric was strutting over to her.

"Told you to brace yourself,"

Tiffany made a dirty look and repeated his words in a disgusted tone. She turned on her heel and started off. They came to a point where they could see hundreds of people celebrating, cheering, laughing, playing games, flying, running, music, and using magic. Mr. Weasley stopped with Amos and everyone did as well.

"Welcome to the World Cup, kids," Mr. Weasley said spreading his arms out wide.

Tiffany raised and eye brow at his introduction and smiled faintly.

_**Alright, I got 3 hours to spare, let's see what I can do.**_

Cedric came up beside her. Tiffany rolled her eyes and looked up to the heavens.

_**I said **__**something**__** I can do, not **__**someone**__**.**_

She sighed profoundly, and Mr. Weasley and Amos led the way once again.

Tiffany took in the scene with an open heart. With being a rock star and all she was used to such gathering and seen around people with such a stranger nature.

A man walked by wearing only what appeared to be robes, a man had a shower curtain ring in one of his ears, and women who wore 9 elastics around her wrist, telling her friends that all muggles use it for their hair.

Tiffany chuckled.

_**Someone should tell her it was only for the hair on your head…this was going to be a very interesting three hours,**_

"Ah! This is our stop," Mr. Weasley's voice broke Tiffany from thought.

She looked to see Mr. Weasley pointing at a nearby tent. She raised an eyebrow…

_**He's joking right? Someone has to tell this man that his jokes weren't in the least bit funny. The tent looks like it would barley fit three of them never mind all 8 of them. **_

Tiffany turned her attention to Mr. Weasley with a not so amused look. However, he wasn't looking back but bidding Amos Diggory adieu until they meet later tonight.

She looked at Cedric not expecting an almost immediate departure. Her jaw slightly dropped.

"See you later Cedric!" Fred and George said as they made their way into the tent. Hermione and Ginny gave Cedric a wave and followed after the twins.

Tiffany watched them go in, not seeing how they weren't as shocked as she was. She could feel disappointment overwhelm her chest. She looked back to Cedric who was looking back at her.

"So I guess I'll see you later then?" He said as he took a couple of steps backwards and turned forward to follow his father before she could assure him of his question.

Moments passed before she noticed everyone had gone into tent. She sighed and thought best to do the same.

Forgetting about how small the tent had been for a mere second, she was taken by its size.

_**Holy mother of Slytherin.**_

"You have your own room Tiffany!"

Tiffany nodded hearing the words from Mr. Weasley; she couldn't look at him as she was observing the room's space with shock. It was cool because she's never seen anything like it, never even heard of such a thing. Then again, it was magic so she wasn't that shocked by it.

Gaining full mentality, she walked over to the couch and sat down. Mr. Weasley approached her and handed her a piece of paper.

"It's the password to enter your room. I figured you'd want a room like this considering your secret." Tiffany smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate it,"

"No problem," Mr. Weasley replied with a friendly smiled. "It's just across the room. It may look like it's just the tent but once you speak the password it'll open up" he stated and walked back over to his sons.

Tiffany looked down at her clothing.

_**I could use a change, something refreshing, sexy, a little more…clean.**_

She got up and pranced over where Mr. Weasley had pointed. She touched the tent where her room was suppose be.

_**o-kay.**_

She looked down at the paper, taking a glance at the password for the first time.

_**Glitter star? What up with that?**_

She shrugged her shoulders and spoke the words.

Then tent then opened up, slicing down the tent in a straight line. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Seeing no one had she entered. She turned hearing the tent seal itself back up.

_**Anyways…Hm...Let's see…**_

She trailed off thinking of what would be great, and in moments she thought of the perfect out fit. Cedric was on her mind and she was determined to see him before going to rehearsal for the Opening of the Cup.

With a flash her clothes changed. The faded blue jeans, to a black A-Line skirt, that extended almost 3 inches from her knee, flaring out at the end and an "S" stitched in the bottom front left of the skirt. Her white tank top changed to a Black and Green Chiffon Layer One Shoulder Side Tie Top. Her white sneakers changed to black flip flops.

_**Perfect…Now, for the hair.**_

She liked it the way it is, curly, long, and golden blonde, so she simply added a black headband. Her bangs were not forced back but she pushed them the right side.

She loved to represent her house colors through her clothing and took pride in it.

"I'm going to go take a look around!" Tiffany shouted out as she made her way to the tents exit.

"By yourself?" Mr. Weasley called back.

"I'll be fine" Tiffany said and walked out before he could say anything else, or insist she bring someone along.

As she came to the fresh air outside the tent, the excitement flooded her ears. She smiled feeling the excitement coarse through her body. The motivation to explore set in and she started in an unknown direction, hoping it would eventually lead her to Cedric's tent.

Walking for about 10 minutes and gaining even more excitement from the crowd, none of it amounted to the excitement when her eyes fell on the boy that swam through her mind. He stood beside a tent, which she figured was his, and was looking around.

And it was like a psychic connection because his eyes met with hers almost instantly.

Her heart gave a jump, only to race as he stared back at her. Then another jump when he waved for her to come over.

She looked to her left and then her right.

_**This feels wrong, is this wrong? God, it feels too right at the same time though. Whatever, just walk over and talk, you've done it before, what's so different now?**_

_**Oh right, you want to rip his shirt off and god knows what else not to mention the fact that he probably thinks you're mad at him. **_

She took in a deep breath and headed toward him.

_**Okay, you just have to control yourself, you can do that. He's just a guy, your average everyday guy. Oh, who am I kidding he's not like everyday average guy! He's sexy, sweet, these amazing green eyes, a perfect smile, hair that you can run your hands through, a dangerous way about him, he surfaces unspoken thoughts. They won't be unspoken much longer if she didn't control myself…**_

"Didn't expect to see you so soon," he said as she drew nearer.

Tiffany smiled. "Well, I'm just full of surprises," Tiffany said. "Whatchu up to?"

"Oh," his words sounding disappointed. He looked down at his feet before brining his eyes back up to Tiffany. "I'm waiting for a friend."

"Oh, that's okay-"

"Cedric," Amos said as he exited the tent. "Oh, hello Tiffany dear,"

"What is it dad?"

"Right, uh, I have duty for the next 2 hours so I'll need you to stay here till I get back,"

"Dad, Cho's coming,"

**Cho? What the hell, I hate that girl with a passion. Wait he was going to hang out with her?.**

"Right, right, I forgot. Look, just tell her that I had to go and that I don't like company over when I'm not. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Dad-"

"Please son,"

Cedric sighed. "Fine" he snapped.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience Tiffany, but I stand by what I said…"

Tiffany laughed. "It's okay Mr. Diggory I understand. I'll talk to you later Cedric." She said. Cedric didn't look happy but she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

She hid behind a tent for sometime until Mr. Diggory left and Cho came and Cedric told her that they couldn't hang out.__

_**At least he told Cho they couldn't hang out, she was looking forward to spending some time with him and Cho wasn't apart of it.**_

Now, with everything out of her way she would be able to make her move. A smile crept on her face as she made her way back to Cedric's tent.

_**Poor guy, he didn't deserve what he was being put through. Okay so me being mad wasn't helping him anymore than what his father was doing, but I'm a girl we all get mad for the littlest and stupid things, but we get over it. I'll make it up to him.**_

She entered the tent quietly, glancing around she saw his feet sticking out the couch side.

_**Poor things, he's all worn out.**_

"Does someone need a hug?" she said with a girly innocent voice.

She smiled brightly as Cedric sat up with a blank expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I thought I'd come rescue Juliet"

Tiffany laughed and made her way over to Cedric, stopping at the couch and leaned over the back, face to face with him.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, refuse thy order," she whispered

"I ca-"

Tiffany wasn't going to let him finish so she pressed her pointer finger to his lips to shush him.

"Don't be so silly, of course you can. You know, you made it out to seem like it was your fathers fault that you were being held back but after what just happened, its so the other way around."

Tiffany didn't want to sound mean or anything but she felt like the guy wasn't seeing the truth. Helping him see it was going to be the first thing that she was going to do.

"What do you know…" he said as he grabbed her hand and removed her

Tiffany laughed and climbed over the couch. She slowly sat on Cedric's lap keeping her face close as she could with out touching. "Everything" she breath.

Tiffany raised her eyebrows, a smile spread across her face,

Cedric's shook his head in disbelievement.

Tiffany watched him reach out to her shirt, a burst of thrill ran through her body. He simply grabbed the tie of the shirt and rubbed his finger tips against it.

"You look nice. This must have cost a fortune," He looked up at her.

_**Bloody hell, there's no way I'm going to be able suppress the feelings these aroused feelings much longer.**_

Tiffany gulped and forced a smile on her face. "Don't change the subject"

"Tiffany," Cedric said in a defeated tone and an apprehensive look on his face.

"Okay, Okay, but this conversation isn't over, not by a long shot," She said with a serious tone.

He lifted his right eyebrow, his mouth raised to the left. He watched her curiously for a moment.

"There's something about you, I can't put my finger on it,"

_**A finger? Honey, that's not all you have to put on it.**_

Tiffany laughed at her thought.

"What?"

"Nothing," she pushed it aside, not wanting to say why she laughed. She thought best to get off of him after that but proved to not be an option as he grabbed her hips and situated her back on his lap.

Tiffany gaped at him for a moment wondering what he was doing and just like that she knew. The mood changed and it was clear on what he wanted.

Tiffany took the initiative to lean in for a kiss.

Cedric moved in closer coming to a point where their lips almost met but Tiffany stopped him before they could, placing a barrier on his chin with her hand.

Cedric opened his eyes, "What's wrong?"

The feeling of his breath almost tempting her not to answer and willing her to do what she's wanted to do all day.

Tiffany smiled biting her lip, "I have to warn you, I can be a bit aggressive."

"Aggressive? I'm sure I can handle it," he breath. His eyes stared longing at her lips and trailed them to her eyes.

"Let's hope so," Tiffany giggled and then crashed her lips with his.

Just as she anticipated he was a great kisser. Turning her on seemed like it wouldn't be a problem with him. Every stroke and grope of their lips was pure bliss for her. She paid attention to everything that was happening; the kissing, the touching, and the scent of his body. The taste of his mouth, to his neck when he invitingly let her nip and suck, and when he went to her neck, she could smell the faint scent of strawberry in his hair.

Moans and sounds of pleasure emitted from one another's throats and she could swear she heard him moan her name as they pressed closer to one another.

This made the kissing heavier and she didn't care, she wanted more. She wanted the "eyes rolling in the back of my head" feeling; she pushed Cedric back on the couch.

"You weren't lying about being feisty, were you?"

"Told you, you want me to stop?"

"No, I like it," he reached up his hand cupping the back of her head and pulled her lips back to his.

Lips collided once again and ecstasy ran through her veins. She felt his hands on her bare legs now, which sent shivers all over. She liked it, oh god did she love it and stopping him at his point was out of the question. She didn't want him to.

She laced her fingers in his hair, resting them in the back of his head.

_**I should step this up, I mean his hands are practically up my skirt and I'm snogging his like I'm 13 or something. **_

She ran her tongue across his mouth, telling him exactly what she wanted. Enthused he didn't object, she dove her tongue to his mouth.

Right _at that moment he grabbed it with his and sucked hard. _

_**Holy Mother of Slytherin…what was that!**_

She pulled away, bewildered by his move.

"You okay?" he asked

"What was that?"

Cedric smiled, "Did it hurt?"

"What? No, it was…amazing" she breathes.

"Don't worry about it then."

Tiffany smiled, she bit her lip and went back serious and the kissing continued.

The strange new sucking didn't stop with the tongue but he did it to her lower lip. Tiffany moaned every time.

_**How could something like that turn me on so bad? **_

With that being done, she had forgotten all about his hands and what they were doing. But when they got close enough, that he was almost in her panties, a signal went off in her head and her hips bucked forward,

It didn't go unnoticed by Cedric because he chuckled as he kissed her. She pushed herself forward as he trailed warm wet kisses across her chin, down her neck.

Tiffany could feel that it wasn't working but impressed he had it under control as he took it upon himself to move them in a more convenient way. His body pressed firmly on hers and teased her merciless. She locked a leg around him a dry hump being a result and a moan of pleasure being the consequence.

He then untied the shoulder tie top with a free hand and pushed it off her shoulder to kiss along the rest of her collar bone.

He was making his way to her breast, she could feel, but instead he trailed back up and they found each others lips.

Tiffany ran her hands up his chest. His red shirt ruffled as she ascended up.

_**First I want more, and then I want to make it hotter? I got to, it's such a rush!**_

She descended her arms back to his belt and tugged at it.

That action causes Cedric to break free of their kiss. He shook his head, giving a breath of laughter.

"You don't want to do that," he said.

Tiffany smiled impishly. "Says who?"

Cedric exhale another laugh and ran a hand down his face. "Not out here then, someone could walk in, my dad-"

"Say no more," Tiffany got off him and straightened out her shirt. "It's a good thing the "bedroom" was invented."

Cedric smiled and got to his feet as she grabbed his hand. "True…but-"

"But what?"

"I don't know, I just feel our first time should be-you know more, romantic. I mean we're horny and moving faster than most do in a month at our age."

Tiffany nodded. "Guess you're right," it was Tiffany's turn to laugh. Tiffany felt a slight move of embarrassment in her body. "You're totally right, I don't know what I was thinking. I just get caught up in moments you know," she laughed trying to hide any sign of discomfiture

"It's okay," Cedric said. Tiffany didn't know what to say to that but stared at him. Then he wrapped his arms around her and she found herself pressed against him. This time it wasn't sexual tension that flowed through her tensed body but comfort and understanding, just like that last day of school.


	2. Cedric

It was early in morning, too early for Cedric Diggory. His usual summer wake was around twelve o'clock. If it was for The Quiddatch World Cup he would still be dead in his bed snoring. Yet, he sat there, on a tree, his legs dangling off.

_**Hah, snoring. I am so weird. O-well, I'm only human right? No bodies perfect.**_

"Do you see anyone coming son?" Cedric looked down hearing his father's voice. Cedric rolled his eyes. The only reason why he was in this tree was because his father.

**What was the point of being a look out? **

" Once again dad, no one. Just like the last 10 times you've asked" Cedric replied wearily. With that being said, his father saying nothing, Cedric was able to drift off into thought.

There was only one thought that ever got the best of his mind.

_**She was bit egotistical…**_

Cedric gave a small laugh. He_ saw beyond that though. There was so much more to her, he just knew it.. _She was beautiful, funny, brave, imaginative, outspoken, and caring…

Yeah, he got all that in one meeting. In just one day he was able to see everything in this one girl, that's never happened before and he guessed because of that he couldn't get her out of his head.

Everything he captured in his mind about this girl he was unable to let go. He wondered when he would see this girl again, and if he didn't would he meet another girl who did that very thing_._

_**What if I don't want to let her go? What if I don't want to meet another girl? She was perfect…**_

Sometimes what tainted the thoughts of her image inside her was the fact that he wanted to be inside her too-

"Arthur!"

Cedric's heart gave a small jump.

_**Jeez dad!**_

Cedric squinted his eyes to see that there were people heading toward them and knew immediately that it was the Weasley's. A grin crossed his face as he saw the mischievous twins, not beginning to imagine the tricks they had up their sleeves for the up coming term at Hogwarts.

With a little more observation he saw that it wasn't just the Weasley's coming their way. He saw the famous Harry Potter…

_**I wonder what mess he's going to get himself into this year…**_

Then…

_**No…it couldn't be. Could it? **_

He jumped down from the tree and landed by his father's side, right in front of Mr. Weasley.

The man shook his hand, his eyes stayed on the girl that, even with the strongest skepticism, he couldn't deny that it was her. Others passed him, and what looked like a look of acknowledgement, she passed him.

Cedric took the liberty of following her. He wanted to talk to her for the longest time and this was his opportunity.

_**I wonder if she even remembers my name…I know hers was Tiffany…Tiffany something. The last name didn't matter right? Oh, screw it! Just play it cool…**_

"Hey, Tiffany right?" Cedric asked. He was going to play the game, you know the one where you pretend you don't know the name of the person that's absolutely driving in you insane, so you didn't seem like you were desperate or something.

She looked up at him and with one look he didn't know how or if was all in his head. But his heart began to race.

_**God, her eyes were so green and deep, just like I remembered. Her cheeks pink with porcelain skin. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders and rested on her chest. How can she be so…perfect?**_

"I was wondering when I'd see you again,"

_**What, she was thinking about me?**_

"Really?" Cedric cleared his throat as curiosity got the best of him.

"No,"

She had laughed and Cedric was confused and a bit downhearted. "I'm kidding,"

Cedric's heart lit up by those words, but a bit embarrassed his face, poignant

_**Thank god**_

She then hit him in the chest. It didn't hurt but caused him to chuckle. It was a friendly hit to the chest. He had a reason to have hope in his voice and disheartened when there was that chance that she wasn't thinking of him like he was her. Stupidity would have overwhelmed his body, working himself up for no reason…

"I mean the way we left things, I just thought I wouldn't get the chance to-' Cedric stopped himself.

_**All right Cedric, that's a little to much information-**_

"Uh, forget it, I'm just-"

'A chance to what?" She asked.

Cedric was dazed for a moment that she insisted on him finishing what he was going to say.

'I just really liked…talking to you"

_**Talking? I liked more than just talking to you, but how could I possibly tell you that without sounding completely crazy and scaring you away.**_

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Cedric smiled as he nudged her shoulder with his. Cedric tried to hold back a smile afraid he would go red or let on too much.

'Yeah," he answered softly in hopes it won't evade the smiled that insisted on curving his lips.

Then the next words were music to his ears…

"well, I really liked talking to you too. It was a relief actually,"

'Yeah? How so?" He had to ask, he needed to know as much as he could, if there was something there he didn't want to play the, "I wonder if she likes me?" game. That was for the younger kids and wondering and crushing wasn't something he wanted to do with her.

He felt something for her, something strong and denying that and making no move to make it happen was the stupidest thing he's ever done or will ever do.

"I never really open up to anyone like I did with you that day, it felt good that I could and get something's off my chest. I just really appreciated you listening to me, that's all.

'Glad I could help," Cedric added a hint of smug in his tone, though he didn't forget to make it sound like her was only kidding.

"Don't let it go to your head though, Romeo,"

_**Romeo? Wow… Don't think she meant to say that. Not complaining though. I won't hold it against her.**_

Cedric laughed. "I won't Juliet,"

She laughed with him, which filled his heart with the strangest feeling…the same feeling he felt when they connected for the first time. Again that feeling was there, it never went away to be honest, it just subsided because of the long summer that tore them apart. But how to describe this feeling was beyond him.

To Cedric's dismay Mr. Weasley's voice interjected, breaking him from thought and more importantly the conversation.

"The Port Key's just up the hill!"

When they surrounded the Port key. Cedric looked to Tiffany who knelt beside him, and unsure look on her face.

_**Does she know about that Key's way? She looks too apprehensive to think that she would.**_

"Brace yourself." And as if his question was answered she wrinkled her eyebrows, and at that he could only smile.

Then the Port Key did what he anticipated and wind blew his clothing and hair everywhere. They spiraled down into nothing.

Cedric heard Mr. Weasley's instruction for the others but that wasn't what caught his attention. Tiffany shot a look at him. He nodded, telling her he was right. I mean he knew there was another way to get down there than the fall and hitting the ground but everyone needed to experience the ways of the {Port Key. Besides to was too funny to pass up.

He looked down to see her fall, fall and scream until she was no where in his sight and her voice no longer audible..

Soon they were coming out the sky and "walked down" and Cedric was smiling.

He made his way over to Tiffany as she brushed the dirt off her pants. "Told you to brace yourself," he chuckled. Subsequently, she had given him a dirty look and walked away. He knew she wasn't happy at all. But why?

_**It was all fun in games, she couldn't take a joke?**_

He watched her come to a halt as Mr. Weasley spoke, introducing them to the scene before them: The Quiddatch World Cup!

He walked over coming up beside her and watched at the corner of his eyes as she rolled hers.

Cedric focused his attention on the picture before him. He shouldn't let this get to him, their was so much excitement in front of him and he wasn't going to let anything ruin that.

Although he wouldn't let that happen the feeling of guilt would reside in him for the rest of the day, and damper happiness that should have been there.

_**Damn it! I just ruined it, I just know it!. Why am I always doing something wrong! Leave it to me to obliterate everything good that comes into my life.**_

They walked on, the usual crazy things going one. People dressed in what they thought to me muggle appropriate, magic flying and people dodging it, music that was festive, and the screams of cheering, laughter, and arguing on what team was better.

He laughed to himself. It was ridiculous, but in all honesty he wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Ah! This is our stop," Mr. Weasley said and everyone came to a stop. He pointed at a small tent, reminding Cedric he would have his own. They were great, they may look small but once inside small was the last word you would ever describe the tent.

Cedric saw Tiffany's eyes meet his and he could only smile faintly at her.

_**This sucks, I should apologize right? I probably won't see her till the Match began. I'll tell her then…**_

"So, I guess I'll see you later then?" He said as he took a couple of steps backward, turning no waiting to hear her respond.

Others had said there parting words to Cedric but he paid them no mind as he walked with his father.

_**Maybe I should go find her once we get settled? Explain that I didn't mean to hurt her, it was only a joke. I'm sure she'll understand. Yeah, she will. Man, I over think things…I over think things way too much.**_

"Son,"

His father's words broke his thoughts and his attention on him. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit out of it that's all,"

"I can see that? What troubles you?"

_**Troubles? Tiffany? Never…**_

Cedric laughed to himself, feeling completely embarrassed that his father had noticed his distressed way.

"It's nothing, really, I'm fine,"

"You sure, is it Tiffany?"

"What? No," He said quickly not wanting to give him the slightest chance to think other wise, but seemed to fail as his father gave him a stern suspicious look.

Cedric sighed, "Dad, please can we not talk about this anymore,"

"Suit yourself son, but know I'm here and you can always talk to me."

"Yeah…I know. Thanks," Cedric said.

"So, do you like her?"

_**Like? Like was such a feeble word to describe what I feel for her…regrettably I have yet to find a word that could fit it.**_

"You could say that…" Cedric replied. Since there was no word to describe it and wasn't the mood to try and explain it to his father.

Amos bellowed a laugh, shaking his head. Cedric looked at his father smiling not knowing what was so funny.

"Oh son,"

"What?" Cedric questioned.

Amos simply shook his head and left Cedric to ponder what he had found amusing.

They soon came to a tent that was there's and went in.

Cedric came to the couch and propped himself upon it and rested his back against it. He sighed as stress was lost in the comfortable couch. His father took to another part of the tent as Cedric laid there, closing his eyes to release the thoughts from his mind.

_**God, the couch helped so much with that.**_

"Son, before I forget, Cho Changs parents asked if you could spend the day with her till the match began.

Cedric opened his eyes.

_**Damn it.**_

"Is that okay?"

_**No…**_

Yeah dad, it's not like I had anything better to do today…"

_**Well at least I thought I did.**_

"Great, she'll be here soon, just go wait outside the tent for her."

_**No, why don't you…**_

"Okay," he muttered and reluctantly got off the couch and forced himself to exit the tent.

In what seemed like forever, he stood out there, waiting. Annoyed more than ever he was motivated to go back into the tent, tell his father that he wasn't in the mood for company, and take an hour long nap.

But when it really came down to it, Cedric didn't have it in him. He always did what his father asked and would feel guilty if he ever objected.

This was one of the things that he had talked to Tiffany about. It was a personal thing and for some reason he felt comfortable divulging such a feeling. What was so great about it was that she understood and they were able to talk about what she was going through.

Cedric sighed, what he would give to go back to that day.

_**Alright time to pull yourself together, you have company coming and this is only going to make you mop about when she came and would end up talking to her about it. Like Cho's going to want to hear about any of it. She likes me and she knows I know and it would be like rubbing it in her face.**_

As he tried to clear his head by looking around for her with his eyes, it he couldn't believe it, there standing several feet away Tiffany was there.

_**Holy crap…**_

A smile spread across his face absentmindedly. He waved her over, forgetting that he had company over and she would only distract him if she stayed. She started toward him and bumps coated his skin.

_**She looks so pretty, she was wearing different clothing. Just like the last day of school she was wearing black and green and once again she wore it again. She was in the Slytherin House so I guess it gives her an excuse to wear it right? What I'd really like to know, is how come she was in the school the whole time and take him 2 years to see her. She's 2 years under me, but how can she be 16 too? Maybe she failed? No, she was to smart there had to be another reason, I just know it. Does any of that really matter? She's beautiful, flawless, funny, and exonerate idea that she was…the one?**_

_**What the hell I can't think that, it's too soon. I barely know- that's a lie, I know her more than anyone ever will, she knows me in ways no one will ever, So can she be? No time to contemplate on that she's getting closer, say something…**_

"Didn't expect to see you so soon," he honestly said.

She smiled and his heart felt like it fluttered, and released butterflies into his stomach. "Well I'm just full of surprises. Whatchu up to?"

"Oh," he began, Cho came back into his head. He looked down at the ground feeling bad that he was waiting for another girl when it was her he should have. "I'm waiting for a friend," He said

"Oh, that's okay-"

"Cedric," Amos came out the tent, but stopped when he saw Tiffany."Oh, hello Tiffany dear"

"What is it dad?"

"Right, uh, I have duty for the next two hours so I'll need you to stay here till I get back,"

"Dad, Cho's coming remember?

Cedric didn't dare look at Tiffany because he couldn't bare to see that confused look that she might have had on her face..

"Right, right, I forgot. Look, just tell her that I had to go and that I don't like company over when I'm not."

"Dad-"

"Please son,"

Cedric sighed. "Fine," he snapped.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience Tiffany, but I stay by what I said…"

Tiffany laughed. "it's okay Mr. Diggory I understand. I'll talk to you later Cedric."

Cedric held his tongue afraid he would finally disobey his father and tell Tiffany to stay or tell her to wait up for him and they would leave together.

Tiffany was out of sight and with a pat on his shoulder by his father he left Cedric to stand their infuriated.

When Cho came he told her what was what and escaped from the fun into his boring tent. Finding his back to the couch he laid down and put and arm over his eyes. He longed for relaxation, trying to force himself into it, but when was there a time when someone could ever relax when they were being forced to do something.

"Does someone need a hug?"

_**No way…**_

He recognized the voice instantly and sat up. Not that he wasn't happy to see her, but she was told that he wasn't allowed to have company while his father was out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I thought I'd come and rescue Juliet

"Excuse me?" Cedric asked.

He watched as she walked over, the sinuous way of her walk didn't go unnoticed by him. He moved in his seat a bit feeling tension overcome his body. When she reached the couch she leaned over putting her face an inch away from his.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, refuse thy order,"

Cedric gulped, it was now clear that it was sexual tension that built in his body. He didn't know how to respond, he was succumbing to her words. The words that were only to right to listen to. Even if he could, betraying his father, the guilt…

"I ca-" Cedric tried to say but Tiffany pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't be silly of course you can. You know, you made it out to seem like it was your father fault that you were being held back but after what just happened, its soooo the other way around,"

Cedric grabbed her hand and removed her fingers from his lips. "What do you know," he said coldly.

Tiffany merely laughed and climbed over the couch and straddled her legs over him. "Everything" she breath as they remained nose to nose.. She raised her eyebrows a smile spread across her face waiting for his rebuttal.

_**Was she right? Was it my fault? **_

_**I do let my father control my life, only so I wouldn't feel guilty. **_

_**Damn…**_

_**I could stand up and say no but I'm a loyal son, besides my mother I'm all he has. **_

_**Why is everything my fault…**_

Cedric shook his head not believing she had actually said that and was right. The manner in which she did, didn't help to the sexual tension that his body was succumbing to either.

Nonetheless, he didn't want to stay on this subject anymore, he already felt shameful.

"You look nice. This must have cost a fortune," He said as he examined the shirt she was wearing and pulled at the tie on her side.

"Don't change the subject,"

"Tiffany" Cedric said in a defeated tone and apprehensive look on his face.

"Okay, okay, but this conversation isn't over, not by a long shot,"

Cedric raised an eyebrow.

_**She cares way too much about me…**_

_**I don't think I'd want it any other way.**_

He smiled and couldn't help but stare at her inquisitively.

"There's something about you, I can't put my finger on it." He said. She simply laughed at his words and her laugh made him smile..

"What?"

"Nothing," she pushed aside and started to get off him. Without thinking he grabbed her hips to keep her on him. Their eyes met and he knew that his move changed the mood. It was going to happen sooner or later, but now seemed to be the right moment. He watched her stare at him taken by his actions but didn't protest as she leaned in closer to him.

He closed his eyes waiting for that feeling of her lips pressed against him. Before he could experience such a wanting feeling he was stopped. He opened his eyes, Tiffany's hand against his chin softly pressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

_**Crap, mistake! It's too soon, I should have known.**_

She smiled and bit her lip, "I have to warn you, I can be a bit aggressive"

Panic flushed from his body and relaxed.

_**Aggressive?**_

"Aggressive? I'm sure I can handle it,' he said. Cedric's eyes trailed to her lips, yearning for them then back to her eyes.

"Lets hope so" She giggled and took him off guard as she crashed her lips against his.

She wasn't lying, her lips were stroking his with ardent feeling. Don't get him wrong, the strong, passionate and mint he got from the connection was more than he could hope for but would he be able fulfill the kiss on his end?

_**Guess I'm just going to have to do my best…**_

With that final thought he wrapped his arms around her back pressing their bodies closer, wanting the longing feeling of being close to her as he could possibly be.. This forced him to moan as she pressed down on his lap and made him stir in his pants.

_**Fuck…**_

"Tiffany," barely audible Cedric groaned.

Tiffany kissed with more enthusiasm then he found himself being pushed back to lay down on the couch.

He was breathing, "You weren't' lying about being feisty, were you?"

"Told you, you want me to stop?"

_**Was she crazy? **_

"No, no, I like it," he said reaching up and pulled her lips back to his. Ecstasy ran through his body and returned the feeling by running a hand up her bare leg. They were so soft and the feeling drove him insane.

He felt her tongue wanting into his mouth and objecting was out of the question. He wanted to go as far as he could with the little time that they had.

Knowing his father would be home in about 2 hours or less put a limit on what they could do. If they were caught, he didn't want to be caught fucking some girl when he's suppose to be alone until the he came back.

Giving that, with what seem like enough thought he threw it out his mind and remembered something that he learned every girl he kissed loved.

When she pushed her tongue down he grabbed it with his mouth and sucked hard on it.

A loud moan emitted from her throat and she pulled away and pushed herself up. She wore a bewildered look on her face.

"You okay?" he asked wondering if this was going to be the kind of girl that didn't like it.

"What was that?" she asked pressing a hand to her lip.

Cedric couldn't help but smile. "Did it hurt?

"What? No it was…amazing"

"Don't worry about it then,"

Tiffany smiled, she bit her lip and went back serious and went back kissing him.

_**Woo…that was a close one. Hope she knows it wasn't just going to be her tongue that he did that to.**_

Cedric slid his arms across her back and trailed them down her ass and his fingers gripped the inner part of her thigh, This made Tiffany's hips buck but it only made his chuckle.

He let go of her mouth and began to kiss her chin, adding auxiliary, Tiffany went forward inviting him to kiss where he wanted. Across her chin and down her neck. But it wasn't much cause it was quiet uncomfortable. So as he sucked her neck he pushed them up and repositioned himself on her.

He felt her leg lock around his body and he jerked forward and moaned in her ear.

That was it, he wanted more and she seemed to want what was going to be the end result of all this. He untied her shoulder tie top with a hand, fumbling nervously to untie it. Having it drop to the floor exposing more skin he kissed across her collar bone hungrily.

He went lower and lower almost getting into her shirt but he would let his hand warm her up before his mouth touched her. So, back up her went and found her lips eagerly to suck on something again.

Tiffany's hands slowly went up his chest, around the back of his neck and laced into his hair. Barely staying there long they went back down his chest and went for something he wasn't expecting.

She pulled his belt .

_**Wait-**_

Cedric broke free from the kiss and he shook his head, a breath of laughter escaped this throat. "You don't want to do that," he said.

"Says who," Tiffany said grabbing his belt again.

He exhale sharply and ran a hand down his face.

_**God, my head's spinning. I have to do the right thing here…Whether she wants it or not it wasn't the right time or place for any of this.**_

"My dad-"

"Say no more," she said cutting his off and pushed him off her. "It's a good things the "bedroom" was invented"

Cedric was pulled to his feet as she grabbed his hand. "True but-"

"But what?"

Cedric saw the puzzled look on her face and didn't know how he was going to say this to her. Saying what he felt in his heart was the only thing he could think of . "I don't know, I just feel our first time should be- you know more romantic. I mean we're horny and moving faster than most do in a month at our age."

Tiffany had nodded once he finished. "Guess you're right, " She laughed. "You're totally right, I don't know what I was thinking. I just get caught up in moments you know," she laughed at that.

"It's okay," Cedric not blind to see what she was feeling because it wasn't' funny to get caught up in moments and have the other stop it.

But it happens and he didn't want her to think anything of it because it was okay to feel that way. He was sorry he had to do that to he r though.

He smiled faintly and brought her into his arms. He pressed her tight against him and took in every feeling he could and just like that memory of the last day of school reared its head. He smiled to himself and didn't think about letting her go for the next hour.


End file.
